Little Mermaid
by Elle etait une fois
Summary: Un remake de la petite sirène au temps des maraudeurs! Couple James PotterLily Evans, classique indémodable, on ne s'en lasse pas! Je n'en dis pas plus à vous de lire!
1. Il était une fois

**Titre:** The little mermaid

**Auteur:** Moi

**Disclamer:** Un délicieux mélange entre l'univers et les personnages de J.K.Rowling et entre l'histoire et les personnages de La petite sirène de Walt Disney

**Résumé:** Un remake de la petite sirène au temps des maraudeurs!Couple James Potter/Lily Evans, classique indémodable! Je n'en dis pas plus vous de lire!

**Pourquoi? **Parce que mon couple préférée est LE/JP et que mon film de disney préféré est, vous l'aurez devinez, la petite sirène! Il m'arrive d'ailleurs de le récouter et probablement juste apres avoir envoyé ce chapitre: )

* * *

**10 juin 1978**

Il était une fois, Poudlard, un magnifique château bordé par le lac noir, dont les reflets du soleil, en ce début d'été, produisent un effet époustouflant, un endroit tout à fait magnifique et même magique. En réalité surtout magique puisque c'est avant une des plus célèbres écoles de magie d'Europe, situé quelque part en Angleterre ou en Écosse (On ne peut être précis, à cause des nombreux sortilèges protégeant l'identité et l'endroit du dit Établissement) dirigé par les bons soins de Dumbledore l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire. Pour en revenir à Poudlard, si la qualité de l'école est tant acclamée, c'est évidemment grâce à la qualité des cours. Vous ne me croyez pas? Et bien allons voir de plus proche, justement la bas dans le parc un cours de soins aux créatures magiques a lieu.

----------------

-_POTTER, BLACK, veuillez m'arrêter ses simagrées sur-le-champ et prêter une oreille un peu plus attentive au cours! Prenez donc exemple sur votre ami Lupin !_ s'époumona le professeur Brulopôt (NDA J'ai supprimé Pettigrow, j'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir se sale rat dans les pattes)

Bien sur si les cours sont de qualité, les élèves ni prête pas toujours attention, surtout vers la fin de l'année avec un soleil aussi radieux, et quand on s'appelle James Potter (Cheveux noirs en bataille, lunettes rondes, yeux bleu foncé et corps d'apollon) et Sirius Black (Cheveux noir mi-long, yeux noir profond et encore un corps d'apollon) et que l'on ait un maraudeur. Farceurs (et tombeur) invétérés, une chance que l'ami Remus Lupin (préfet en chef, cheveux châtain pâles, yeux miel mystérieux, corps d'apollon mais un peu moins musclé que pour les 2 autres) sur qui prendre exemple est la pour parfois les remettres a l'ordre et limité les dégâts.

_-... Donc les sirènes, des êtres hybride mi-humain, mi-poisson, possédant une voix magnifique et sont d'une beauté extraordinaire du moins pour les femelles, contrairement a celles de la mythologie grecque ou les sirènes étant des femmes oiseaux, d'une laideur épouvantable mais possédant tout de même cette voix enchanteresse qui piégeait les marins. Nous en avons d'ailleurs plusieurs spécimen dans le lac noir. Mais n'essayez pas de liez contact avec eux car depuis quelques lustres, une mauvaise blague de quelques élèves envers le roi du clan habitant le lac noir, a créé une grande tension entre nos 2 peuples et donc..._

_-Et blablabla, comment il veut qu'on écoute, un vendredi après-midi alors que demain a lieu le dernier match de quidditch de l'année, Serpentard contre Griffondor, match décisif... même si les gagnants sont évident n'es-ce pas Cap'taine Potter?_

Ah oui, aurais-je oublier de mentionner que James et Sirius étaient dans l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor! Le quidditch, sport si merveilleux, pratiquer depuis ses lustres, quoique avec quelques petits changements avec par exemple le vif d'or, cette petite balle agile qui était au début un vivet d'or un petit oiseau fort malmené. Jouant dans l'ordre au poste d'attrapeur (je crois que dans les livres il est poursuiveur, mais pour le besoin de la fic il aura le même poste que son futur fils) et de batteur, Ce sport si populaire chez les sorciers aidant évidemment nos 2 personnages a devenir des stars à Poudlard, évidemment la réputation de maraudeurs et le physique de rêve y étaient aussi pour quelque chose!

_-Et c'est aussi le dernier cours de SCM avant les ASPIC alors baisse le ton que je puisse écouté._ maugréa Remus

_-Allez Mumus soit pas si rabas -joie! N'es-ce pas Jamesie qu'il est rabas-joie Mumus?_

_-...hum..._

_-James? La terre apelle la lune (léger grognement de la part de Remus)! Sa va pas dans ta p'tite tête vide, tu déteste que je t'appelle Jamesie!_

_-... hum oui oui! r_épondis le dis Jamesie sans sortir de son apparente léthargie.

Enfaîte notre Jamesie national, observait le lac noir en rêvassant au propos des quelques information sur les sirènes qu'il avait entendu entre les discours incessants de Sirius. Mais pour ce qu'il peut bien se dire en regardant le lac noir, moi je vous ne le dis pas c'est à vous de devinez, comment ça j'en ai aucune idée mais où êtes vous été cherchez ça...

- _POTTER, BLACK POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS SOYEZ PLUS ATTENTIF_!

Évidement ce cri de guerre envoyez par le professeur, sortit James de ses pensées et en prime (Nda prime de seulement 5 payements faciles de 19,99$ par mois vous pouvez... dsl) il fit le saut sous les regards, qui eux était très attentif de tous les élèves présents.

-_Vous allez écoutez cette fois?_ maugréa le professeur Brulopôt. _Et arrêtez de vous donnez en spectacle_!

Bref ce fut un cours très intéressant et légèrement mouvementé. Mais pendant ce temps dans une autre peuplade aux habitudes un peu plus... humide, vivant dans le lac noir, quelqu'un d'autre rêvassait aux mondes avoisinants, une jolie petite sirène (cheveux roux foncés, presque rouge, des yeux aux teintes vert émeraude, dont l'eau salé du lac leur donnaient une petite teinte bleutée) chantonnait dans un murmure sur la plage, évidemment à l'abris des regards humains, en recherchant divers objets humains a collectionnez. Malgré l'interdiction de son père, le roi de la tribu, de s'approchez de la surface Lily (oui c'est son nom) en était passionnée et secrètement ramassait toute les babioles qu'elles pouvaient trouver sur ce monde étrange tout cela avec l'aide de son fidèle compagnon... le calamar géant et la dryade du saule cogneur (Nymphe au tempérament très légèrement colérique) (Nda: Bon d'accord c'est bizarre mais je n'étais pas pour faire un Polochon, Sébastien ou Écoutille 2 et puis faut adaptez à l'univers magique.

_Flash-back_

_Dans les recoins les plus sombres du lac noir, qui étaient d'ordinaire d'un silence angoissant, un léger bruit de pleurs venait perturber le calme habituel. Une très jeune (5-6 ans) sirène aux rouge, pleurnichait suite a la tragédie qui venait de se passer. Sa mère qui comme elle adorait la surface, qui comme elle était passionnée par ce monde si différent, c'était fait attaquer par des élèves de Poudlard, assez jeune probablement de première ou deuxième année et abordant un sigle vert et argent sur leur uniforme. Ils avaient entraîné la pauvre sirène hors de l'eau et l'avaient trucidé à coup de pierres tranchantes, d'harpon et sorts magiques pour se défouler, avant de rejeté la sirène a l'eau. La pauvre sirène ne survécue pas a ses blessures. Les jeunes furent renvoyez mais le mal était déjà fait. Après coup, il est évident que Triton (le père de Lily et roi du clan) interdit à tous les êtres de l'eau de s'approcher de la surface et décréta que les humains étaient tous des barbares. _

_Lily était anéanti, elle perdait du même coup sa mère et la liberté d'aller à la surface. C'est pendant qu'elle se laissait aller à sa peine qu'elle fit connaissance avec le calamar géant. Il sécha ses larmes et l'entraîna jusque dans une petite caverne isolée. L'endroit époustoufla l'enfant dès le premier regard. Il lui avoua qu'il avait connu sa mère et que cette dernière avait débuté une collection d'objet humain. Sa défunte mère aurait sans doute voulu que Lily hérite de ceci, sans que son père le sache évidemment, d'ailleurs il ignorait l'existence de ce lieu, sa femme le connaissant trop bien et connaissant son dégoût pour le genre humain. Car même si le décret était tout récent, il n'avait jamais été en bon terme avec les humains. Il me semble qu'il avait vu ses parents se faire harponner par des pêcheurs, ceci expliquant cela. Au fil des ans elle continua donc la collection de sa mère, ne sachant pas toujours l'utilité des objets qu'elle accumulait, elle se fit amie avec la Dryade du saule cogneur, qui lui indiquait le nom et le rôle des petites trésors humain qu'elle amassait. Malheureusement notre amie dryade, n'était pas très cultivé et donc 95 pourcent du temps ses réponses était complètement fausse et assez drôle pour quelqu'un connaissant la réel utilité! Comme la fois ou d'une fourchette, elle avait dit que c'était un démêloir, objet servant a démêler les cheveux! Ou encore lorsqu'une simple pipe c'était vu décerner le titre de : Instrument de musique préhistérique appelé cornemuse. _

Lily fut sortit de ses rêveries par la cloche de l'école, cloche signifiant la fin des cours, les élèves pourraient donc la voir. Elle replongea sous l'eau l'air déçu, en rejoignant le calamar dans les profondeurs du lac dans sa caverne d'Ali baba.

(Évidemment le calamar ne parle pas français, ni anglais mais un dialecte que vos oreilles ne saurais déchiffrer, alors la conversation a été traduite en français pour l'usage pratique de cette histoire)

_-Lily tu crois que c'est sage de ramassez toutes ses babioles? Qu'es-ce que tu feras quand il s'en apercevra, la dernière fois tu as eu droit a un sacré savon? Et puis ce n'est pas très sain de s'accrocher à des rêveries comme tu le fais! ''Il ne sert à rien de s'accrocher à des chimères si l'on oublie de vivre'' (Nda: C'est drôle j'ai déjà entendu sa quelque part) d'au temps plus que tu as déjà une vie merveilleuse!_

_-Pourquoi veut-tu qu'il s'en aperçoive! Je n'irais pas lui dire et tu n'iras pas lui dire! Et puis..._

Elle observa sa grotte en faisant un tour sur elle-même, puis s'éclaircit la voix, comme pour chanter.

_Je ne vois pas les choses à sa manière  
Comment est ce qu'un monde  
Qui fait d'aussi beaux objets  
Pourrais être aussi barbare?_

_Tous ces secrets que j'ai gardés  
Ne crois-tu pas que les fées m'ont comblés?  
Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien trop gâtée par la vie?  
Vois ces trésors et ses merveilles  
Toutes ces richesses qui brillent comme des soleils  
En voyant ça tu te dis ... oui ... c'est un paradis!_

_J'ai des gadgets des trucs chocs des trucs chouettes  
J'ai des quics et des quacs a gogo  
Tu veux un tir baba ... j'en ai des tas  
Et tout ça m'indiffère et m'ennuie_

_Moi je voudrais parcourir le monde  
Moi je voudrais voir le monde danser  
Le voir marcher sur ses ... comment ça s'appelle?  
Heu ... pieds!  
On ne va nulle part en battant des nageoires  
Il faut des jambes pour sauter et danser  
Flâner le long des ces ... comment ça s'appelle?  
Rues_

_Si l'homme marche si l'homme court  
S'il peut sur terre rêver au grand jour?  
Comme j'aimerais si je pouvais partir là-bas  
Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour partir d'ici  
Pour caresser les grains dorés du sable chaud_

_Les hommes comprennent j'en suis certaine  
Et leurs filles peuvent rêver sans frayeurs  
Femmes sirènes femme humaines  
J'ai fait mon choix _

_Moi je veux savoir moi je veux pouvoir  
Poser des questions et qu'on me réponde  
Qu'est ce que le feu pourquoi  
Est ce qu'il quoi déjà Brûle???_

_Un jour viendra je partirais  
Je partirais sans aucuns regrets_

_Vivre sur terre  
Loin de la mer_

_Partir là-bas ...  
_


	2. Un match désicif

_**Titre:** The little mermaid _

_**Auteur:** J'ai pas l'impression que ça la changé (moi) _

_**Disclamer:** Un délicieux mélange entre l'univers et les personnages de J.K.Rowling et entre l'histoire et les personnages de La petite sirène de Walt Disney , dont je ne tire aucun profit._

_**Résumé:**_ _Un remake de la petite sirène au temps des maraudeurs! Couple James Potter/Lily Evans, classique indémodable! Je n'en dis pas plus vous de lire!_

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent:** Rencontre avec les personnages_

**_

* * *

_**

**_11 juin 1978_**

_-Nott passe Lestranges, lancé intercepté par Spinnet qui tire... et marque! DIX POINTS POUR GRIFFONDOR! 10 À 50 pour griffondor!_

_-GRIFFONDOR, GRIFFONDOR!_

_-SERPE..._

_-GRIFFONDO..._

_-...NTARD..._

_-...R, GRIFFO..._

Tous ces cris de joie et de déception était du au dernier match de la saison de quidditch! Le match le plus attendu, Serpentard contre Griffondor, le gagnant gagne la coupe de quidditch ET celle des 4 maisons! Malgré la pluie nouvellement apparu, le fort esprit compétitif présent, l'atmosphère exalté, les encouragements et les feux d'artifice continuait de plus belle dans le stade.

Stade, qui plus est, très bien visible depuis le lac ou une jolie sirène attiré par les lumières vive des feux d'artifice avait semé la surveillance constante de son père et des ses sbires pour assister au match.

_-Potter s'élance! Aurait-il vu le vif d'or? À ses trousses, Montague, qui le suit de près mais est désarçonné par un cognar venant de la direction de Black. Potter continue sa course toujours aussi vif que l'éclair!_

Comme dans un étrange concours de circonstances, au moment même ou le commentateur eu prononcer son dernier mot, vous l'aurez devinez, la légère pluie se transforma, sans crier gare, en un orage électrique impressionnant. Tonnerre et éclairs à chaque instant, et leur puissance était telle qu'en plus de couvrir l'habituel vacarme des encouragements, ils affolaient le public qui pour la plupart s'était enfaîte tue un peu après l'apparition de la tempête. D'ailleurs bon nombre de spectateurs s'enfuyait des gradins au pas de course. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas remarqué le brusque changement météorologique, ou qui ne semblait guère sans soucier, étant James Potter (Assez prévisible, non?) et étrangement... le commentateur...

James était dans sa bulle, concentrer comme il ne l'est que sur un balai dans une folle course de vitesse pour rattraper le vif d'or qui semblait, aujourd'hui, rapide plus que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il ne vit donc rien venir lorsqu'à travers la pluie, le bruit et l'affolement le bout de son balai pris feu, suite a un face-à-face avec un éclair, lui faisant ainsi perdre le contrôle et dériver dans les airs tout droit vers le lac.

Au niveau du sol, à l'une des extrémités du terrain, tous les élèves qui un instant au paravent se poussait et se tiraillait pour rentrer se mettre à l'abris, avaient désormais les yeux rivés et le regard fixé dans les airs sur l'attrapeur vedette. 2 Paires d'yeux plus particulières étaient épouvantées, et dans un synchronisme parfait les 2 bouches reliées à ses 2 paires d'yeux s'écrièrent.

_-JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Il est sans doute inutile de préciser que les 2 personnes était Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui, le visage tordu par la peur, essayait de se frayer un chemin, a sens contraire, un chemin a travers la masse énervée d'élève de tout age. Même les professeurs qui s'étaient tous associés pour les empêcher de s'exposer à l'orage ne pure que les ralentir, rien de pouvait les arrêter.

-

Lorsque James, toujours a la dérive et maintenant inconscient, tomba de son balai juste au-dessus du lac, Lily, qui avait assisté de loin a l'intégralité, du match se précipita pour l'extirper de l'eau. Elle l'amena sur la rive, la dryade (du saule cogneur), profitant du calme qui s'installait après la tempête, vint la rejoindre.

_-Comme il est beau! Tu crois qu'il est... mort?_ questionna Lily inquiète.

_-Difficile à dire,... je ne trouve pas son pouls!_ répondit la dryade en cherchant le pouls du jeune homme a des places toutes aussi farfelu que sa plante des pieds.

_-Non regarde, il respire! _

_Que donnerais-je pour vivre où tu es?_

_Quel est le prix pour être a tes coté?_

_Que ferrais-je pour te voir, enfin, me sourire?_

_Vers où aller, vers où courir?_

_Pourrions-nous, vivre ensemble au grand jour?_

_Libre comme l'air, là sur ses terres, parmi ses gens?_

_-Wouf wouf!_

Les jappements lointains d'un chien, réveillèrent Lily de sa contemplation. En regardant au loin elle vit la silhouette d'un gros chien noir courir vers la plage et un peu plus loin une autre silhouette humaine qui poussait quelques cris de recherche: James? James? . Lily replongea dans l'eau et continua d'observer la scène cachée derrière un gros rocher.

Lorsqu'il arriva proche d'un jeune homme couché sur le sable, le gros chien noir se transforma en Sirius Black. Un Remus Lupin un peu essoufflé a ses trousses fut tout aussi rassuré que James se réveillait tranquillement.

Pourquoi Sirius Black s'était-il métamorphoser en chien? Et bien j'ai peut-être oublié de préciser que Sirius Et James étaient deux animagus, être ayant la capacité en un animal précis a volonté (et James était un magnifique Cerf. S'il avait appris à se transformer en animaux ce n'était pas seulement pour s'amuser, s'était pour tenir compagnie, a Remus Lupin, qui sous ses airs d'élève clame et studieux se transformait chaque nuit de pleine lune en sanguinaire bête à tuer, mais c'est une autre histoire et nous ferions bien de retournez à celle en cours.

Lorsque James fut réveiller, quoique encore un peu sonner, ses premiers mots furent:

_-C'est une jeune fille, c'est une jeune fille qui ma secouru et elle avait une voix extraordinaire!_

_-Mon pauvre Jamesie, a avalé trop d'eau salée_ (Nda: Pcq j'ai décidé que le lac était salé)!

-_Il a raison James. Les jeunes filles, comme tu dis, ne passent pas leur temps sur la plage à secourir des attrapeurs en dérive! Et puis tout le monde essayait de se mettre à l'abri de la tempête!_ renchérit Remus

_-Non j'en suis sure! Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle était-la!_

_-Tu dois t'être cogner la tête en tombant Prongs! Allez vient, on t'amène faire un tour a l'infirmerie!_ dit Sirius sur une note plus sérieuse que la dernière en l'entraînant vers le château.

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, Lily leva la tête au-dessus de son rocher pour les regarder de loin, l'un plus particulièrement, l'air un peu trop rêveur au goût du calamar géant qui s'inquiétant de la trop longue absence de la sirène était remonter à la surface voir ce qu'elle trafiquait encore.

_- Je n'sais pas où, je n'sais comment_

_Mais je veux être à partir de maintenant_

_Libre comme l'air, là sur ses terres, parmi ses gens!_

_--------------_

Quelques jours auparavant, son père, le roi Triton, étant un peu inquiet de l'attitude bizarre de sa fille et de ses nombreuses disparitions, la fit suivre par un petit crabe (Nda: J'aurais bien mis un ptit strangulot ou quelque chose du genre, mais il doit sortir assez lointain du lac, donc le lac contient des crabes) que Lily connaissait bien et qui comptait parmis un un plus fidèle sujet (et lèche botte) du roi. Comme ceci Lily ne serait pas étonner outre mesure de la présence du dit crabe et le roi pouvaient compter sur un rapport exact!

Lorsque Roger (Nda: c'est le nom du crabe et la preuve irrévocable que je suis nulle pour trouver des noms rapidement, quoique j'aie une hache magique virtuelle a qui ce nom va super bien) découvrit l'existence de la caverne de Lily, il se précipita pour aller tout raconter au roi, mais Lily le supplia et réussit à le convaincre de ne pas aller tout bavasser. Mais il n'arrêta pas moins de la surveiller.

Mais le lendemain matin de l'incident une Lily toute joyeuse virevoltant dans tous les sens, de toute évidence amoureuse et respirant la joie et le bonheur( après avoir trouver sur la plage une photo encadrée de son bel attrapeur qui devint le clou de sa collection) ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son père. Ce dernier fit convoquer sur-le-champ Roger pour savoir qui était l'heureux élu. Mais Roger étant un très piètre menteur, fit tourner la conversation sur un ton plutôt catastrophique en laissant échapper qu'il avait dit à Lily de se méfier des humains qu'il était vil et sournois etc., mais lorsqu'il s'interrompit Triton en avait déjà trop entendu est était entré dans une colère noire comme l'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis belle lurette.

Après avoir obliger Roger à dévoiler le reste, dont la caverne, il se dirigea justement vers celle ci. Une fois a l'intérieur sa colère n'en fut certainement pas apaiser lorsqu'il vit tous les objets humains de la collection.

_-LIILYYY, ES T'IL VRAI QUE TU A SAUVER UN HUMAIN DE LA NOYADE?_

_-Oui, mais..._

_-TU ES DONC ENCORE REMONTER A LA SURFACE, LES HUMAINS SONT DES ÊTRES ABJETC SANS AUCUN RESPECT POUR LES ÊTRES DE L'EAU. TU CROIS QUE J'AI ENVIE QUE MA PLUS JEUNE FILLE SOIT HAPPÉE PAR L'HAMCEON DE VIL PLAISINTIN. CE SONT TOUS DES MONSTRES!_

_-MAIS QU'ELLE IMPORTANCE PUISQUE... je l'aime!_

_-QUOI! Je crois être un roi juste, j'ai édicté des règles et j'entends bien qu'elles soient respecter!_

En un coup de trident, Triton détruit tous les objets de la caverne. Et lorsque Lily lâcha la photo de James pour l'en empêcher, il la détruisit aussi. Laissant Lily sangloter sur un rocher.


	3. Transformation

_**Titre:** The little mermaid _

_**Auteur:** J'ai pas l'impression que ça la changé (moi) _

_**Disclamer:** Un délicieux mélange entre l'univers et les personnages de J.K.Rowling et entre l'histoire et les personnages de La petite sirène de Walt Disney _

_**Résumé:** Un remake de la petite sirène au temps des maraudeurs! Couple James Potter/Lily Evans, classique indémodable! Je n'en dis pas plus vous de lire! _

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent:** Lily sauve James ( Quidditch, éclairs et chute de balai. Et le roi casse les jouets de Lily, enfin sa collection, sa caverne etc.. _

_**Note:** Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment occupé et puis le plan que je m'étais fait pour l'histoire s'arrêtait à la fin du dernier chapitre donc ça prend un peu plus de temps ! _

**_12 juin 1978 _**

Depuis déjà des siècles, le lac noir étant d'une profondeur quasi insondable, de nombreux coins et recoins demeuraient sombre et inexplorés par la majorité des habitants du lac. Créant ainsi des cachettes parfaites pour touts les êtres aux âmes aussi sombres que ses abysses sous-marins. Mais pour cette histoire une seule de ces âmes nous intéresse...

Pétunia, le seul (ou enfin la seule) être pratiquant la magie sous l'eau (du moins dans ce lac) et malheureusement en l'utilisant la plupart du temps à mauvais escient. Elle était en réalité la fille aînée du roi Triton et vivait autrefois dans l'enceinte de son royaume, mais fut chassé suite a de nombreuses preuves et sa mauvaise foi, ( entre autre en pratiquant illégalement la magie noire.) A cette époque Lily était si jeune que tout ce qu'elle savait de sa sœur était les rumeurs qui courrait et filait à la même vitesse que les vagues les plus déchaînés

Il assez évident que Pétunia ne partit pas en sautant de joie, après avoir maudit sa famille plusieurs fois elle jura de se venger. C'est donc avec cette mentalité de vengeance, qu'elle avait observé les évènements des derniers jours. Un immense sourire sadique aux lèvres et avec une idée derrière la tête, elle fit appeler ses 2 murènes (Dudley et Vernon) qui lui obéisse au doigt et a l'œil en accomplissant ses plus basses besognes.

------------

Depuis 24 heures déjà, Lily n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, toujours seule, dans sa caverne, lorsque 2 voix étrangères se firent entendre, avec un ton un peu milieux plus ou moins convaincant et légèrement inquiétant.

_-N'aie pas peur... _

_-Qui êtes-vous? _

_-Nous ne voulons que ton bien, nous venons de la part de quelqu'un qui peut t'aider à réaliser tous tes rêves! _

_-...ah oui? Et qui sa? _

_-La grande Pétunia a tous les pouvoirs... _

_-La sorcière de la mer? Non il m'est impossible de... _

_-Alors temps pis!_ firent les 2 murènes en parfaites synchronisation, en commençant à rebrousser, lentement, chemin.

_-... ... ... Non attendez... je... je vais venir avec vous! _

En sortant de la caverne Lily et les murènes rencontrèrent devant Roger, et le calmar géant, qui s'étonnaient tous 2 de ce revirement de situation ce fut Roger qui pris la parole.

_-Mais où vas-tu? _

_-Voir Pétunia. dit Lily d'un ton impassible _

_-Non! Ne fais pas ç... _

_-Allez donc le dire a mon père ce ne vous sera pas très difficile! _

Sur ce elle continua son chemin, guidée par les murènes, dans les parties sombres du lac jusqu'au repère de Pétunia. Après un moment d'hésitation Roger et le calmar les suivirent discrètement et de loin.

La noirceur et les ténèbres de plus en plus présents inquiétait Lily qui essayait pourtant de se convaincre du contraire, jusqu'a ce qu'une des murènes annonce qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et la voix sinistre de Pétunia, lui glaça le sang en la convainquant qu'elle était belle et bien morte de peur.

_-Entre mon enfant, il est impoli de rester dans l'embrasure de la porte... _

Lily s'avança, lentement dans l'entre de la sorcière

_-Alors, tu es amoureuse d'un humain, c'est bien cela? _

Lily acquiesça, en observant silencieusement les recoins de la grotte, pendant que Pétunia continuait son monologue, en fouillant des ses potions, sans vraiment regarder Lily.

_-J'en convient tu as bon goût et puis un prince c'est un partit intéressant! _

Lily qui continuait son inspection visuelle de la caverne, fut prise de sueur froide lorsqu'elle aperçu dans un coin plus sombre que les autres (si c'est possible) un endroit s'apparentant à un jardin d'algues desséchées (qui était en réalité des âmes déchus.)

_-La solution a ton problème est simple, tu dois devenir toi-même une humaine! _

_Ces mots sortir Lily de sa torpeur et qui fixa un instant pétunia. _

_-Vous... vous pourriez faire ça? _

_-Oh la grande Pétunia a tout les pouvoirs! _

_Je n'ai pas toujours été gentille et sincère,  
J'ai vraiment mérité le nom de sorcière.  
Mais vous verrez qu'aujourd'hui, je suis bonne avec autrui,  
Repentie j'ai voulu faire marche arrière. _

_Oui ? Oui ! _

_Il est vrai que je connais un peu de magie,  
C'est un talent que j'ai toujours possédé.  
Qu'aujourd'hui par bonté d'âme, j'ai mis, je le proclame,  
Au service de tous les cas désespérés. _

_Pathétique ! _

_Pauvres âmes en perdition,  
En mal de tout.  
Cette âme-là rêve d'être un squelette,  
Celle-ci cherche une amourette,  
Et moi qu'est-ce que je dis ?  
Je dis oui ! _

_Toutes ces âmes en perdition,  
En mal de tout.  
Elles débarquent dans mes chaudrons,  
En braillant : "Pétunia sauve-nous",  
Et moi j'accepte, quelle question ! _

_Il est tout de même arrivé,  
Que l'une ne puisse pas payer,  
Et que j'avoue l'avoir fait frire, sans compassion. _

_C'est vrai que j'ai eu des plaintes,  
Mais tous comptes faits, je suis une Sainte !  
Pour toutes les âmes en perdition ! _

(Pétunia propose alors un contrat a Lily. Pétunia lui donne des jambes pour trois jours entiers, pendants lesquelles Lily pourra (et devra) séduire James afin qu'il embrasse. Pas un simple baiser sur la joue, un vrai baiser fougueux, le baiser de l'amour!

Par contre si au troisième coucher du soleil, James n'a pas embrassé la sirène, l'âme de Lily appartiendra alors Pétunia!

Et bien sur les modalités de payements entrent dans la discutions: La voix de Lily. Sur quoi cette dernière hésita un peu plus!)

_Ah, je peux dire que les Humains n'aiment pas les pipelettes,  
Qu'ils pensent que les bavardes sont assommantes !  
Que lorsqu'une femme sait tenir sa langue,  
Elle est toujours bien plus charmante,  
Et qu'après tout à quoi çà sert d'être savante ? _

_En plus, ils ont une Sainte horreur de la conversation,  
Un gentleman fait tout pour l'éviter.  
Mais ils seront les rampes-aux-pieds de la femme réservée,  
C'est la Reine du silence qui se fait aimer ! _

_N'aies pas peur,  
Pauvres âmes en perdition,  
Décide-toi, fais ton choix !  
Je suis une femme très occupée,  
Et je n'y passerai pas la journée.  
Çà ne te coûtera... que ta voix ! _

_Ma pauvre âme en perdition,  
En mal d'amour.  
Si tu veux vraiment passer le pont,  
Faut payer l'addition.  
Avale bien, respire à fond,  
Signe le contrat et mets ton nom. _

(Lily prends la plume. Roger et le Calmar qui avait suivi Lily discrètement, protestent, sans effet, Lily signe le contrat)

_Dudley, Vernon, je la tiens mes enfants,  
Je complète ma collection, _

_D'une pauvre âme en perdition ! _

A coup d'incantation et de potions magiques, Pétunia emprisonne la voix de Lily dans un coquillage qu'elle garde sur elle comme collier. Lily obtient ses jambes et devient humaine, mais petit problème, n'étant plus sirène elle ne peut plus respirer et manque de se noyer. Heureusement Roger et le Calamar Géant toujours dans le décor se précipite sur elle et l'emporte à la surface où elle peut enfin respirer l'air frais.

Rendu à la surface Lily, à moitié dans l'eau, doit affronter les yeux particulièrement horrifiés de Roger. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour déverser un flot de reproches. Lily peut remercier son amie la dryade qui en les voyants accourus et en tête de linotte qu'elle ai, dit simplement (tout en s'accotant sur une des jambes de Lily qui dépassait de l'eau, pour que l'on puisse admirer ses beaux orteils):

_-Lily! Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai vu! Mais tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de changer?_

_-..._ (Lily étant devenu muette ne pouvait répondre)

_-Non, non ne me dit rien! Pour te faire valoir, tu t'es servie du démêloir?_

Mais ce fut Roger qui cracha le morceau. Le monologue la dryade, l'ayant exaspéré plus qu'humainement possible!

_-Des jambes! Elle a des jambes! Que va dire son père! Qu'il va faire cuire un crabe de sa connaissance! Il n'ai peut-être pas trop tard on a qu'à aller voir cette sorcière et tu rentra au château et... et... et tu pleurera toutes les larmes de ton corps jusqu'a la fin de ta vie!_ finit par conclure le crabe en voyant la mine triste de Lily!

Il finit par cédé, la dryade lui trouva une robe (qui ressemblait plus a une cape mal arrangée) et ils commencèrent à se demander oũ le trouver lorsqu'ils entendirent des aboiements


	4. Deux coucher de soleil

_**Titre:** The little mermaid _

_**Auteur:** J'ai pas l'impression que ça la changé (moi) _

_**Disclamer:** Un délicieux mélange entre l'univers et les personnages de J.K.Rowling et entre l'histoire et les personnages de La petite sirène de Walt Disney _

_**Résumé:** Un remake de la petite sirène au temps des maraudeurs! Couple James Potter/Lily Evans, classique indémodable! Je n'en dis pas plus vous de lire! _

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent:** Lily est triste et se laisse convaincre de se faire pousser des jambes en échanges elle donne sa voix a Pétunia _

_**Note:** Je sais j'ai été longue a poster ce chapitre mais c'est parce que j'avais décidé l'histoire jusqu'a la fin du chapitre dernier, je suis cruellement en manque d'inspiration pour cette histoire et mon prof de français nous a donné une histoire à écrire et je n'ai pas la moindre idée avec les points de départ qu'elle nous a donné! _

_

* * *

_

**_12 juin 1978 (mi-journée) _**

_...Il finit par cédé, la dryade lui trouva une robe (qui ressemblait plus a une cape mal arrangée) et ils commencèrent à se demander oũ le trouver lorsqu'ils entendirent des aboiements... _

Tous (sauf Lily et Roger) partirent se cacher, dans l'eau, derrière un rocher peu importe enfaîte. L'on pouvait apercevoir un gros chien noir courir vers la plage suivis de James essayant de le rattraper. Sirius arriva en premier vers Lily - qui, légèrement apeuré, était montée sur un rocher.- Il eut à peine le temps de prendre forme humaine que James arrivait les yeux rivés sur Lily.

_-Désolé mademoiselle, que ce gros balourd vous est fait peur! _

James la regarda un peu plus attentivement. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il en était sûr, c'était elle, sa mystérieuse sauveuse.

_-C'est vous j'en suis sur, c'est vous qui m'avez savez la vie ! Quelle est votre nom? _

_-... _

Lily voulu répondre, mais aucun son sorti de sa gorge. Son -désormais nouvel- handicap lui revint soudain a l'esprit. Elle tenta d'essayer d'expliquer cela en signe à James, mais c'était en vain. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot, James afficha une mine déçue.

_-Que se passe t'il, vous ne dites rien? Ah! vous êtes muette. Désolée alors j'ai dut vous prendre pour une autre. _

Lily essayait encore de communiquer avec James par geste, à force de gesticuler de la sorte, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras de James, qui la regardait avec un air compatissant.

_-Vous devez en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs vous! Venez, on ne peut quand même pas vous laisser comme ça. Je vais vous conduire chez Dumbledore. Tu viens Sirius. _

_- M. Potter, pourriez vous attendre dans le couloir je vais parler seule a seule avec Miss... _

_-Bien professeur!_ sur ce James sortit.

_-Alors, Lily, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais votre père fouille le lac de fond en comble pour vous retrouvez! _

En entendant cela Lily fit des yeux ronds d'étonnements, décidément c'était bien vrai que Dumbledore savait tout. Maintenant c'était fichu pour elle, il allait la renvoyer dans le lac, et jamais elle ne pourrait aimer librement James.

_-Et bien que je ne devrais pas vous laisser faire cela, je ne dirais rien a votre père! Pour les quelques jours que vous passerez ici vous vivrez avec les griffondors, puisque vous en connaissez déjà 2, qu'il serait inutile de sortir le choixpeau a si peu de temps avant la fin de l'année et que vous me semblez de toute évidence très courageuse. ! Des vêtements de rechange vous attendent dans votre dortoir. _

Incroyable, il la laissait faire! Mais savait-il pour l'accord avec Pétunia? Cela semblait incroyable le si bon et généreux Dumbledore la laisserait risquer sa vie? Il ne le savait sûrement pas, et c'était hors de question qu'il le sache.

_-En attendant M. Potter pourra vous servir de guide... _

Dumbledore se leva pour aller faire entrer James qui attendait toujours dans le couloir et revint se rasseoir tout aussi paisiblement.

_-Cette jeune fille restera à l'école quelques jours, elle sera à griffondor pour le temps de son séjour. Je compte sur vous pour lui servir de guide, d'ailleurs demain il y aura une sortit à pré-au-lard vous pourrez lui présenter les lieux... si elle est d'accord biens sur!_ dit t'il en jetant un regard vers Lily

Cette dernière acquiesça très vite (avec un signe de la tête évidemment.)

James raccompagna Lily jusqu'a la salle commune de Griffondor, pendant qu'elle montait pour aller enfiler l'uniforme de l'école dans on dortoir, lui restait en bas des marches à l'attendre en rêvassant à sa sauveuse. A peine Lily était t'elle descendu qu'il était l'heure du souper.

En se rendant la grande salle, l'on percevait très clairement les murmures des élèves, et les rumeurs naissantes, certaines filles étaient même vertes de jalousie, (après tout James était un parti très convoité par la gente féminine. Il s'assirent entre Sirius, qui racontait toute l'histoire a Remus, et ce dernier. Lily un peu intimider par les nombreux regards d'élève dans ça direction, reporta son attention sur son assiette, lorsqu'elle vit une fourchette, elle se rappela les conseils de la Dryade qui lui avait un jour raconté que les humains s'en servait pour se démêler les cheveux. Essayant de s'adapter, elle se mit à se brosser les cheveux, mais arrêta immédiatement en voyant les regards médusés des élèves aux alentours.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, le soir venu dans sa chambre Lily regardait, depuis sa fenêtre, James, dehors, qui jouait avec Sirius-chien (ignorant complètement le couvre-feu.

**13 juin 1978 **

Comme promis James fit visiter pré-au-lard à Lily, elle était complètement enchantée par ce qu'elle voyait. Il passèrent devant un petit théâtre de marionnettes, visitèrent les boutiques principales comme Honeydukes, oũ ils se remplirent les poches, et a Zonko, puis ils aillèrent à la cabane hantée et en fin de journée James entraîna Lily dans un petit lagon ou ils firent une ballade en barque.

Roger et la dryade qui les avait espionnés toute la journée furent désespéré par le moindre petit baiser! Alors Roger et son talent musical pris les choses en mains pour créer une ambiance... romantique.

_Percussions, cordes, cuivres, charme... _

Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois,  
Elle ne dit rien et se tait,  
Mais ton cœur brûle en secret.  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi,  
Mais c'est plus fort que toi,  
T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser !

Tu rêvais d'elle,  
Tu l'attends depuis toujours.  
Si c'est un roman d'amour,  
Faut provoquer l'étincelle.  
Et les mots crois-moi,  
Pour çà, il n'y en a pas,  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la !

Avec moi maintenant.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my,  
Il est intimidé,  
Il n'ose pas l'embrasser  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage,  
Çà serait vraiment dommage,  
Adieu la fiancée !

(James essaye de deviner le nom de Lily, en vain, mais Roger vient discrètement lui souffler à l'oreille sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive)

_Prends-lui la main,_  
_Dans la douceur du lagon.  
Décide-toi mon garçon,  
Et n'attends pas demain.  
Elle ne dit pas un mot,  
Et ne dira pas un mot,  
Avant d'être embrassée. _

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur,  
Ne pense qu'au bonheur,  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la !  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas,  
Puisque tu sais que toi,  
Tu ne penses qu'à çà.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon,  
Écoute la chanson,  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la !

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite,  
Écoute la musique,  
Embrasse-la, embrasse-la !  
Embrasse-la, embrasse-la, embrasse-la...

James se pencha pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, mais quelque chose fit soudain chavirer la barque et les deux pauvres se retrouvèrent tout trempé!

A quelques lieux d'ici, Pétunia félicitait ses 2 murènes qui s'étaient occupé de la barque avant que Lily ne puisse recevoir son baiser tant attendu! Un peu plus et le plan de la sorcière tombait à l'eau, elle devait intervenir sinon Lily aurait réussirait avant le prochain coucher du soleil! Elle sortit plusieurs fioles de ses placards et les jeta dans son chaudron. En respirant la fumée qui émanait de la potion elle se transforma en une belle et blonde humaine, avec le coquillage qu'elle portait au cou et qui renfermait la voix de Lily elle avait maintenant une jolie voix, dont James ne se souvenait que trop bien.


	5. DÉSOLÉ

**_Désolé de vous decevoir, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. _**

**_Comme j'ai recemment reçu 2 reviews a propos de cette histoire, je me suis sentie un peu obligé de donner signe de vie._**

**_Alors, j'ai bel et bien abandonner cette fic ( désolé) parce que, bon même si au départ j'aimais bien le contexte, je n'aime pas vraiment ( pour ne pas dire vraiment pas ) ce que j'ai fait avec, ensuite parce que la motivation n'est vraiment plus là et puis parce que je n'y ai pas toucher depuis 2 ans, que mon plan n'était que dans ma tête et que, donc, je ne me souviens plus comment je voulais finir l'histoire._**

**_Alors je suis vraiemnt désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne finirais pas cette histoire_**


End file.
